The invention relates to a golf trolley. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf trolley wheel connection assembly.
In general, a conventional golf trolley wheel connection device has a lot of elements. It is very difficult to assemble a lot of elements of the conventional golf trolley wheel connection device.